ppcfandomcom-20200215-history
Fiona Darcy
Fiona Darcy is a human agent who works in the Department of Floaters, Special Operations Division. She is partnered with Gilbert Beckett and is written by KittyNoodles. Agent Profile Appearance Fiona stands at around 5'5" and has tan skin, brown eyes, and brown hair. She is somewhat lanky in build, and moves as though she has a brief background in ballet. Personality Fiona tends to find humor in almost any situation, whether it's watching a cheesy romance movie or seeing her partner completely fail to safely handle an S&W 500. She also carries herself with an almost childlike joviality, and often behaves more like a ten-year-old at a theme park than a teenaged agent of the PPC. This comes complete with a tendency to behave far more innocently than she usually is. To date, there is only one thing that appears to be able to truly shake her, and that is rape. While it is by no means odd to be squicked by rape!fics, Fiona's reaction to her first mission appears to indicate a very personal reason for despising the subject. Agent History Fiona Darcy simply fell into the PPC HQ one day not too long ago, pale-faced and eager to, in her words, "stay anywhere could be safe." She was assigned to the DF, Special Operations Division, as Gilbert Beckett's partner, and was apparently able to find her RC before she and several others were recruited to help Agents Kilroy, Maggie, and Fiona's own partner Gilbert in taking down a Bionicle rape!fic with Sues out the wazoo. During the course of the mission, Fiona offered to hunt for the misplaced canons rather than hunt down the replacement!Sues, citing her hatred for rape as a reason to avoid most of the action. Because of this, she allowed Gilbert (who had offered to hunt Sues for the same reason Fiona would not) to borrow her S&W 500, and correctly predicted that he would knock himself out if he ever actually fired the gun. Other than offering her own two cents during the assassination of Sue!Lewa, Fiona spent the final moments of the mission standing guard over her unconscious partner, and dragged him back to their RC once the mission was over. Mission Reports Home: RC #1693 Partnered with Gilbert * "The Most Stab-Inducing Love," Part One, Part Two (Bionicle, NSFW), with Agents Kilroy Vincentus and Mike de Bergerac (DMS), Andrew Jones and Joseph Vladimir (DF), and Tanya Carter and Magdalen Blackwell (DF) ** In which Fiona displays an impish side and a total lack of sympathy for her partner, and Gilbert manages to neuter a Stu and knock himself out in the same shot. (Fiona only shows up in Part Two.) ** Alternative link, two parts in arbitrary order, scroll down for part one. ** Original fic: "The Greatest Love" by Green Devil * "ShadowClan is not Amused," Part One (Warriors), with Agent Caroline Moor (DMS) ** In which Fiona has difficulty figuring out how paws work. ** Original fic: "deputy's heart" by Sterlingstar Category:PPC Agents Category:Department of Floaters